You see to forget
by Rosie eisoR
Summary: The story of Miache's quest to get the Dominion Jewel. When is a thief not a thief? Epic, I hope
1. Prologue

**You see to forget…**

The story of the girl you only need to see to forget. The story of a thief, and her attempt to steal a prize beyond her comprehension, beyond all mortal comprehension. The story of Miache and the Dominion Jewel.

I am utterly and completely indebted to Maddy (Seereth) for beta-ing this and incidentally pointing out the typo that became the title :P That said, on with the fic.

**Prologue**

It is said that actions speak louder than words. Yet, it is often forgotten that the quietest words of all can decide on the loudest actions. Whether it is a subtle aside to an assassin or a declaration of war, words are just as influential as actions. Often, volume is insignificant.  
  
Words can save a life.  
  
They can also finish one.  
  
Not only by death, mind. Death isn't always the worst punishment. Sometimes living as a failure can be worse.  
  
Living as a failure when you're expected to be king is almost impossible, particularly when you were a weak king to begin with. It might just take the right person to shake your throne and take your country for their own.  
  
But in organising such deeds, the possibility that things may _not_ happen should never be overlooked. Fate, chance and happenstance. Nothing is set in stone. The world is not intended for man's possession.  
  
And you should not seek to rise above your place in life.


	2. Information, Location, Destination

Thanks again to Maddy for betaing. The story is actually starting now, promise :P

**Chapter One: Information, Location, Destination**

His eyes fell on his companion, trying to judge her reaction to his information. He was unsuccessful as usual; Miache's pretty face looked relatively bored as she inspected her nails. He drank in her beautiful features, aware that if she accepted the proposal, this would probably be the last time he ever saw her.  
  
"So, what you're saying is that they're expecting me to magic myself in past all those guards and spirit away this oversized gemstone without being noticed." Her voice had the same lazy quality as always. It appeared that the offer had not shocked her as it had shocked him. It was not every day that waterfront thieves got approached by prospective kings.  
  
Amir smiled grimly. "It looks like you have the measure of it." He laid his hands flat on the table. Her eyes flicked to examine them instead, evidently tiring of her own. He drew in a breath, ready to suggest something that would most likely send her into a fit of fury. "I'm also saying they'll make it worth our while."  
  
Her eyes shot to meet his dark ones. Once again he was shocked by their cold depths. Miache cared for nothing that didn't have some monetary value. "_My_ while, Amir," she corrected, sounding almost amused. At least she wasn't throwing things. She pushed back her chair and got to her feet. "You seem to forget; I don't do anything for anybody else. Unless they pay well, of course." She pulled open the door, apparently unsurprised to find a giant of a man blocking the way. Amir gulped nervously - he wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of _that_ look - but Miache was unfazed and simply slipped past.  
  
"I'll do it," he heard her informing somebody in the other room. Quite possibly that rattish man who had sought out Amir in the first place, the pole-thin one with over-sized teeth. He seemed to be the leader, although Amir couldn't imagine him being king of anywhere.  
  
The door slammed shut abruptly. The Carthaki glanced up, looking at it in some surprise. He'd always known that Miache wasn't sentimental - in truth, he abhorred emotional people - but to leave without a word to him, her street-partner was... totally expected.  
  
He resigned himself to the fact that, for the moment, he would have to work alone, without the help of an innocent looking foreigner.  
  
*  
  
Miache brushed her silvery-blonde hair off her face, tying it back securely. In Carthak, it made her distinctive - she had to be twice as fast as any other thief so she wouldn't be caught. In Galla, though, she would have the option of simply fading into the background, which was something she'd need if she was going to get this Dominion Jewel.  
  
She was dimly aware of the sound of whispers. She frowned, and pressed her ear against the screen she was changing behind, hardly breathing until she caught, "Can we trust her?"  
  
Typical. People who paid for thieves, in her mind, shouldn't be concerned with whether they could trust others. She spoke up, projecting her voice so they wouldn't miss a syllable. "Why shouldn't you? It's not like I've got ulterior motives for this Jewel. I hadn't even considered going near it until you suggested it. I'll get it, and then I want my reward. No reward, no Jewel, you can trust me to keep to _that_ bargain."  
  
Silence followed that. Miache smiled grimly and finished struggling into the breeches. She stepped outside the screen, fitting the cap so that none of her long hair was visible.  
  
The ratty man started, his nostrils twitching manically. "But - what of the dress you requested?"  
  
Miache lifted the bag she had placed by the side of the screen. "Travelling as a boy prevents unwelcome distractions. Entering Court as a girl prevents unwelcome questions." _Mostly._  
  
Rat-man nodded, his eyes darting nervously over the room. Miache struggled to keep contemptuous scorn from showing on her features. That man would never make a good king. "Then go."  
  
She faltered. This wasn't how her previous jobs had been structured. "No further instructions?" A shake of the head. "No meeting place?" She failed to keep an incredulous note from her tone. Did they really expect her to just seek them out when she'd gotten hold of the Jewel?  
  
Rat-man beckoned Giant-man forward. "To prevent unwelcome distractions."  
  
A _minder_? Miache didn't voice her disgust, merely nodded and smirked coldly. "Then I suppose we'd best be gone."


End file.
